Just A Few More Minutes
by Perry1
Summary: Devon knows how important Oz is, and convinces him to stay just a little while longer. PG13. DevonOz slash


Title: Just A Few More Minutes  
  
Author: Perry  
  
E-mail:   
  
Characters: Devon/Oz  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Joss does.  
  
Warning: This is a slash-ie (A slashy story), - Devon/Oz. Don't know what slash means? Then you should probably read something else.  
  
Summary: Devon knows how important Oz is, and convinces him to stay just a little while longer.  
  
Author's Notes: I was debating whether or not to put this up, and especially wary of what rating to give it. I'd give it an R, except it really shouldn't be. I known R rated stuff when I write it, but I don't think this is it. Upon a further edit, I'm sure a PG-13 with a suitable warning is alright.

* * *

Oz kept telling him that he wouldn't understand, that everyone would be better off if he just went. Devon refused to believe him; refused to listen.  
  
He just kept yelling, kept arguing, kept trying to make Oz stay.  
  
But deep down he knew Oz wouldn't. He knew how stubborn that little bastard really was.  
  
Devon remembered back in grade school, whenever they worked on some mindless project, whatever Oz said went. Even back then Devon had no respect for school so he really didn't care what they did, but sometimes it's nice just to have your idea heard.  
  
When writing songs, Oz would try to change Devon's stuff, but Devon couldn't touch Oz's. Which, as Devon thought back, was probably a good thing. The Dingoes music rocked, mostly thanks to Oz. Besides, he didn't want to mad at Oz for the petty things. Not when he could throw betrayal and broken promises in the solemn, taciturn face.  
  
"Dev, please, I need to go," Oz had stopped by to grab a few more things. Devon had the distinct feeling that if he hadn't been home, Oz wouldn't have even told him he was leaving.  
  
"Why?" Devon demanded for the millionth time.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Make me understand," Devon stood solidly in front of the doorway, refusing to let his best friend pass, "I'm smarter than you think, man."  
  
"I know Devon, but this is... — really, I just need to go, get out of my way," Oz's eyes were red with tears fallen and waiting. He looked up at Devon pleadingly, a look that Devon normally caved at, but not today.  
  
"When are you coming back?" Devon asked, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know. Soon? Never? A month? A year? I have no idea, I just know that I really need to leave and sort some things out. Things that can't be sorted here. Please let me do this, I need to do this."  
  
"Just stay for a few more minutes, explain this to me."  
  
Oz tried to use force to get Devon out of his way but it was useless. Devon grabbed Oz's shoulders and let his accusing stare bore down into Oz's tear- stained green eyes.  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
Oz made a pained whimpering sound, shaking his head, "Devon please don't, you can't."  
  
"Oz, why are you leaving me?"  
  
There he had said it. He knew Oz was leaving because of something that happened with Willow, but she wasn't the only person he was leaving. Understanding was washing over Oz's face. Willow's wasn't the only heart he was breaking.  
  
Devon and Oz had been Devon and Oz for as long as either could remember. They were best friends till the end. They told each other everything, they had more secrets and inside jokes that no one else knew about than they could count. A side of Devon only came out around Oz. A side of Oz only came out around Devon. A side that was here now, with tears rolling down its face, hiccups emerging from its throat.  
  
Oz was five years old again, crying like he had when his cat had been run over by some car. He had clung to Devon like he was clinging to him now, with a grip that made Devon think he'd implode upon himself if he ever let go. Collapse into nothing, overrode with fear and sadness and hundreds of other mixed up feelings Devon couldn't even name.  
  
He put his arms around the smaller boy, holding him as Oz began to cry, letting loose all the anxiety he had been keeping hidden and not telling Devon about. Right now Devon didn't care that he didn't understand that he didn't know what was making his best friend cry like this. All he cared to do was hold onto Oz for as long as he could, temporarily keeping him safe, keeping him from the grief.  
  
But it was for only a moment. Oz was pulling away and Devon was left with wonder and a hint of resentment.  
  
Then the boy was back, closer than before, his arms flung around Devon's neck, his head tilted up. Devon's face was being lowered, and lips were engulfing his and this was all he could have ever asked for.  
  
He knew it wouldn't last forever, but still felt emptier when Oz pulled away, a smile planted across his face.  
  
"Maybe I don't have to leave yet," he whispers and Devon grins, kissing him again, rougher this time, and moves him backwards onto Devon's bed.  
  
Devon immediately begins to remember all the other countless times he and Oz had been on this bed. Whether it was having sex or just making out, or doing something completely innocent like doing homework or playing video games, or doing something illegal like marijuana. Whatever it was he and Oz had done it a lot. Just hung out in this room, making small talk or having serious discussions. And now might very well be the last time they shared the bed. He was going to make sure Oz remembered it.  
  
An hour later, Oz woke up groggily, rubbing his face and pulling himself out of the twisted sheets. Devon was still asleep, grinning. Oz stared at Devon for the longest time, just watching him, taking in everything Devon was.  
  
His schoolmate.  
  
The lead singer in his band.  
  
The only person he could truly be himself around.  
  
His best friend.  
  
All Oz wanted to do was climb back into that damp bed and curl up against Devon. But he shouldn't. Couldn't. Not even for a minute or two. If he didn't leave now, he knew he never would. And that couldn't happen.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed Devon's forehead exactly as he had kissed Willow's. Then, after a deep breath, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.  
  
Only minutes after, Devon woke up, whispering Oz's name. Looking around, he knew he was alone, with no idea when the other half of the formerly inseparable pair of Devon and Oz would return.  
  
Tired from having his heart smashed into pieces by his best friend, Devon fell back asleep. .End. 


End file.
